Regular Show: Total Action! (Season 1)
by Mordecai T.P.F
Summary: Read the story's of Regular Show in their "Getting weirder" Days! As the battle begins, the sadness and fantasy also begin! So read it, so you won't miss it! Let the action BEGIN!
1. Hotel Run

**Hotel Run**

_**Hello, this is my first story, first chapter! I promise i'll bring more chapters!**_

The story started when Mordecai is driving the golf cart, when suddenly he found three check-in tickets for hotel Good Service - without names. After thinking a while, he finnaly decides to name it with his name, Rigby and Margaret, then he continue his trip to the coffee shop.

After he arrived, Rigby also there, and Margaret came to bring their coffee. seeing this as a chance, Mordecai told them about the tickets, then Margaret asked "Where you got the tickets?" Because there's no options, Mordecai lied by telling if he buy the tickets. Then they plan to stay at the hotel for one night

Back to home, Mordo and Rigs is packing stuff. Because of confusion, Mordecai put all surviving tools (without food, including a portable rubber boat, and a hammer) after that, they go to Margaret's car to take trip to the hotel.

When they got there, they trade the tickets for the keys. Then, suddenly the reseptionist told them if the hotel itself has a bad history. Long time ago, a customer opens the door and find a butler bringing a empty plate. The customer said if he don't order it (for sure) but, the butler said " not you order this, but I order you!" Of course, Mordecai don't believe it, because he thinks it's just a story to make peoples go away. Then the three go to the lift to go to their floor, floor 49.

When they get in to their rooms, they found there's 1 single bed, and 1 double bed, Mordecai and Rigby play rock,paper,siscors to decide who sleep on the single bed. This time, Rigby lost, so Rigby sleep alone, while Mordecai sleep with Margaret.

In Mordecai's dreams, he dream the same thing that the reseptionist said, after that, Mordecai awakes, pick up the phone, and order coffee.

Still awaken from 1 to 6, Mordecai look pretty sleepy. Suddenly, the door bell rings. Mordecai was terrified, just hoping that his dreams won't be come true, he opens the door, and it was just a butler bringing breakfast. Mordecai put it in, and then Rigby and Margaret wakes up. And then, the door bell rings again. Mordecai is already chill with this one, so he opens the door, and found a butler bringing empty plate. Due to reflexs, he punched the butler in the face, and tell Margaret and Rigby to escape the hotel. They ask "Why?" And Mordecai answered "Todays gonna end bad, trust me!" Then they start packing, and run to the lift.

The lift is under maintence, so they have to get down by stairs. When at floor 24, the stairs were blocked, so they get out at floor 24, and still been chased by the butler - but actually the butler is a tentacel! But, Mordecai remembered where they park, and tell the two to follow him, and when they are cornered, Mordecai destroy the glass behind them using the hammer, and told them to jump. They both say " How?" Then Rigby said "Even we jumped, he are dead!" After that, Mordecai put out his rubber boat, put in everyone's bag, and drop it outside, and make the two to jump, and they all did.

Once they reached down, they took their own bags, and escape using the car. At the end, Mordecai and Rigby said " That hotel's crazy!"


	2. Waterworks Mayhem

**Waterworks Mayhem**

_**See, i told you! i'll bring new chapter! it's still the same day, but the new chapter will back at weekends and holidays. se ya!**_

It started with Mordecai and Rigby are playing video games. Then, Benson came and said them " Mordecai and Rigby, you two have to water the park, or you two are fired!" Rigby don't want to do it, but Mordecai insisted, so Rigby do it.

20 minutes after work, Mordo and Rigs go back to home when suddenly, when they are not seeing, the water lifted up, and go to nowhere.

When they just get back home, Benson show up and said angrily "HAVE YOU WATERED THE PARK?" Then Mordecai said " Whoa, dude, calm down. besides we have watered it." then, Benson tell them to water it again, the duo is sort kind of hating this task, but they have to do it.

When they finished do it, they watched at the trees, and they witness the water is flying, and before Rigby can say anything, Mordecai already take on a wild ride chasing the water.

The water was actually used to grow a water monster, and it seems to attacking peoples. Mordecai knew about a water's weakness, if you freeze them, the water will be easliy destroyed. Now the problem is, how to freeze this huge monster? Mordecai looked around, and found couple refridgerator - connected. So, he and Rigby push the fridge to the monster. But, when they put down the 2nd fridge, Mordecai got knocked down, so it was Rigby left. Rigby kept doing the hardest to push it, and it did, so the monster freezed. The freeze cause the monster's effect is gone, so everyone that has attacked, including Mordecai, is awaked. Mordecai runs to take a hammer, and smashed the monster, and ending the terror. At the end, Benson came and say "CLEAN THIS MESS OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Then, Mordecai said "How do we gonna suppose to clean up this mess?"


	3. The Parkour Theif

**Hello and i've back from the wait! Sorry for being that long. From the School to Typing, now i'm back! So, ladies and gentlemans, here you deserve it.**

It started with Mordecai and Rigby has finished their work. They go buy some hot dogs, when Mordecai is about to take his first bite, a guy steals his hot dog. he said "Hey! Get back here!" while chasing that guy. the guy runs fast and jumps and tackles obstacles by ease. Out of chasing range, he let him go, and said " Shoot!"

He go back to house, and finding about skills like that on Google. It turns out to be Parkour skills. He learns every stunts, like Screwdriver, Bar Jump, Wall Run, Theif Vault, and Jump Tumble. He tested it out, and it did it, after thet he said "Nice, now where's that guy?"

So, he buys another hot dog, just to lure that guy. And it did, so he start to chase him. The chase keep up until it reaches the rooftop, Mordecai put him down, and that guy was actually The Parkour Master, winch have been forgotten. He get out of Mordecai's takedown, and jump to another rooftop across the road. Rigby came with a glider - actually being drived by a instructor. So, he jump to the glider, and the glider bring him across the road, when he landed, he sees an obstacle, the longness is good, so he do his own special stunt, Shockwave Screwdriver. It improves his speed, so, he got landed on the Parkour Master again, and take him down.

Back down at Park, he handed over The Parkour Master to polices, and he said "Great moves, huh?"

**I'll be back at tomorrow! Bravo, Yankee, Echo!**


	4. Exit is Above

**Hey! So sorry for being posting this in the middle of the night. I took some real things from Regular Show. And ladies and gentlemen, here's your order.**

It started with Mordecai and Rigby is doing what they do everyday, playing video games. Rigby go to the kitchen to take some sodas, when suddenly an earthquake begins. Mordecai is a bit worried about Rigby, so he look over him. Rigby was about falling to a hole at the wall, but it seemed to connecting underground. When Rigby is about to fall, Mordecai prevent him from it, but it all is useless, he still fall, to the depths of the park. Mordecai look down and said " stand still Rigby! I'll get you!"

Then, Mordecai is back with using the death kwon do suit, and a rope, he tied the rope to the table, and he slid down to the depths, and found a new world, the Underground World. He found some foot tracks, and he sure if that was Rigby's tracks, because he know his friend's foot shape, and Rigby's behavior, making troubles. So, he follows the tracks, and it lead him to a weird base underground. and Rigby's tracks stop where he stands, and he assume that Rigby was kiddnaped. And it was true, because a creature was stalking behind him, before Mordecai is about to punch, that creature give him a gas, and he gone passed out.

Mordecai awaken in a cell,with Rigby. He get up and take Rigby then, they get out there. When they are out, a bunch of creatures were there. Mordecai defeat them with the death kwon do powers, and take out the creature that kidnapped him with The Death Punch of Death, and it launches that creature to incredible distance. He re-followed the tracks, and climb the rope. When he climbs it, the table slide to the hole, slaming it. The table didn't fall down, because it don't fit. So, he climbs it, and get back up. When he get back up, suddenly, Benson show up and ask " What are you doing!?" And Mordecai answered " I'm *heavy breath* saving *heavy breath* Rigby *heavy breath* take him to hospital." Benson fought out of the situation, and bring them two to hospital, because they have the same problem.

**Sorry if this was too short. Margaret will show up in next episode! So, get your popcorn ready!**


	5. 150 Miles Away

**Hello and welcome back! It's going to be mad now! well, i've been waiting for a day off, and now i got it. and a bonus, my school have been giving a long holiday, two weeks, so it problably make the season's finale gone faster. sorry about that. and here you go!**

It started with Mordecai and Rigby was taking a break. Then, the door is knocked. Mordecai opens it, and found there's a mailman. he is bringing a mail for them. Mordecai took it, and read it. Then, he said "Outside town, 183 Admiral Road? Wasn't it was near Milten? Whatever then. Dude, this is a chance for us to prove if we're better!" Then, Rigby said " Well, that means we have to come to it!" It was an card wars junior championship invitation. It was for tomorrow. So, they plan to go now, so they won't be late.

Mordecai is studying about airplanes and how to drive it, instead of card wars thing. Then, they go to the airport to check-in. They seat far away, Mordecai was on 33A, and Rigby was on 43A. Then, they said " well, fine then, we'll see later." So, they sit down, and wait.

It has been since 25 minutes from take-off. Mordecai reads all about card wars, then a female voice speaks from his side. It says " I'm sorry sir, are you Mordecai?" Mordecai was so surprized and confused at the same time, because of two things: it sound like Margaret, and why is she was here. So, the only way to find out what the hell is going on, is answer the question" Yes, i-i'am." He said that with looking to his side, and it was. Margaret was REALLY there. then he ask " how do you can be here?" Then, she answered " Well, I'm going to Milten. You haven't know about it?" Mordecai answers " No, I hav-" The conversation cut because the plane was shaking, and the pilot get out of the cockpit, and down in front of it, Mordecai runs over and check his heartbeats, there's none of them, so, he get in to he cockpit, and start to drive it. He said "this is going to be more complicated from that I think about." So, he drives it, also being helped by control tower.

Once they are landed, Mordecai was worried about kissing Margaret for goodbye kiss, but, Margaret kissed him, and say goodbye. Then, Mordecai said " Uh, well, good luck then." So, they go to exit, and go to their own destination, then Rigby came to Mordecai with saying " Hey, wait up!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**I'll make the continues tomorrow, and post it. and just to information, the season 1 finale is at 26 may 2014, if not,then it'll be at 31 may. see ya!**


	6. TJCWC

**Hello! I'm back now! This chapter give me help, and maybe a little bit odd, so maybe you peoples can help me. Now, here you go.**

**Previously on Regular Show: Total Action**

Mordecai took it, and read it. Then, he said "Outside town, 183 Admiral Road? Wasn't it Near Milten?"

Mordecai was so surprized and confused at the same time, because of two things: it sound like Margaret, and why is she was here. So, the only way to find out what the hell is going on, is answer the question" Yes, i-i'am." He said that with looking to his side, and it was. Margaret was REALLY there.

" Well, I'm going to Milten. You haven't know about it?" Mordecai answers " No, I hav-" The conversation cut because the plane was shaking, and the pilot get out of the cockpit, and down in front of it, Mordecai runs over, and check his heartbeats, there's none of them, so, he get in to he cockpit, and start to drive it. He said "this is going to be more complicated from that I think about." So, he drives it, also being helped by control tower.

**NOW**

The Duo put their bags on taxi and go to the arena, but Mordecai is still overjoyed from being kissed by her, but not so long, he fall asleep, still thinking about it.

After 2 hours, he wakes up, checks the clock, and when he look outside the window, he sees the arena, it was so huge, luxury, and colourful. Then, the taxi stops, he wakes up Rigby, and pay the bill. Then, they get in, and they prepare for the tournament. They been on the 1st tier of qualifier, so, they come up aganist Bill and Dave, a human,and a flamingo. Mordo and Rigs use Dropplet, Puddleking, Mandragora, and Slithor, aganist Aquila, Metabok, Crocogator, and Pyon. Mordo and Rigs use strategy, while Bill and Dave just attack wildly, so, Mordecai and Rigby wins. The Duo keep winning battles, keep winning until they reach the final, and they put up a crazy battle aganist Sally Prin, using Kairobots, winch is the best character after all. Then, at the end, the Duo got sucked into the console itself, but, their own monsters still taking orders from them, so they go to fight aganist Sally's Kairobots, and they finnaly win, They get out of it, and then the Duo said " You've just got down!" to Sally Prin. Then, Sally explodes, and the comentator said " And the winner is... Mordecai and Rigby!" Everyone cheers, and the duo got a trophy and money, and they take the trip back home, but also hope there's no more accident when they go home.

**Ow! Money and trophy? that's awesome! Be ready tommorow for some action! it'll be cool!**


	7. Supernatural Race

**Sooooo sorry a ton! I forgot to upload yesterday! And also I think that the finale will be at 27, Because I forgot to upload it yesterday. For apology, The episode begins!**

It started with Benson is working on some park paperworks. Finnaly, when it's done, he said " Time to go home." So, he get out of office, and go back to his apartment.

**The next day**

He get back to his office, and see something totally irregular, everything from his office is gone. it just leaving an empty room. He shouted out loud " WHAT!?" Then, he called everyone, and ask " WINCH ONE OF YOU THAT STEAL EVERYTHING HERE?" They all answer with a "No, we don't" with their own styles, then, a paper plane get in the house, and it has a note. Mordecai took it, and he reads it loud, so everyone could hear it. it wrotes: " We have the whole park datas. You can get it back if you could win our street racing championship. All kinds of rides is allowed, and who wins takes all. Are you all up for it?" Everyone been asked by Benson to take the race, and the last was Mordecai. Benson said " Mordecai, you have to join this thing. You are only our hope." Mordecai thinks awhile, and then said "*whines* Fine then. I'll join. Bu-Good. Now you have to start practice." Mordecai got cut off before he finishes his word. So, he go out, and trains. He trains in speeding, drifting, timing. Skips modificate the cart, and they start to head out, and race off.

**At the racing zone**

The park crew came, and Mordecai drives off to the race, Then, the coach Said " And in 3, 2, 1, Go!" Mordecai make the perfect launch, leaving off the start line. He drifts at turns precisely, and took stunts to reach the 1st place at the qualifier, and finishes. He keepup the pace until the grand finale, aganist the race champion for 5 times, Dave Lockband. Mordecai ingores how hard the enemy was, and says " Whatever." The race starts, and they make a duel of speed and power. Dave use supernatural powers, that speeds his car tremendously. Mordecai get out of the road and use the buildings as boosters. It maybe seem impossible, but it works, and then, he get back to the roads, and been on the 1st place. Dave got angry, and speed it up again, but it can't, because Dave's wheels all pop, and his car fliped, and leaving Mordecai to win it easily. so, of course, he won, and get the park datas. Everyone cheers on him, once again.

**A race?! What an crazy thing! That Champion must be the one who stole the datas! Again, Sorry a ton for not uploading yesterday. I forgot it and I remember again late night! Silly me. ok, fine and goodbye!**


	8. Worth The Tickets

**Hello and sup peoples! There's a mistake at this episode. Margaret showed up! She supposed to show up at 1,5,10, and 15. Well, whatever about that, now here you go.**

It started with the park crew have some movie ticket given by Benson. It called Teleportal Onboard. Mordecai and Rigby said "Whoa, wasn't it expensive?" Mordecai added " Maybe it's because it's a new movie." After he said that, they found two surplus tickets. Mordecai said " I know who I'll give this. C'mon Rigby." Pulling Rigby by his wing to the coffee shop. He got there, and give it to Margaret and Elieen. They ask "Where do you get these?" Mordecai answered " Benson gave these. It's for tonight." Margaret get it, Mordecai and Rigby go home.

**At night**

The park Crew came to the movie, Margaret and Elieen also came about 3 seconds after the crew. Mordecai said ''Just in time.'' Them all came in, give the tickets, and seat down.

**20 minutes later**

The Movie reached a scene, when the hero, John, is escaping from an evil agent, Eric. At the scene, Mordecai said '' I got a bad feeling about this." Then, the feeling was true. When John is going into a portal, all the audience got into the movie itself. The movie scene changes to Mexico, they was totaly stuck in there. Then, Mordecai sees John, and said '' Hey, everyone, follow me!'' He leads everyone to chase the John, and before he could get into the portal, Eric stopped him. Mordecai steps ahead and say '' Hey, let him go.'' Eric punches his face, so he said '' Okay, if you want it go that way, then go on.'' After he said that, they put up a battle, and Mordecai wins. Then, John says '' Who's your name, anyway, I owe you.'' Mordecai answered '' My name's Mordecai. You can pay the owe by getting in the portal!'' So, John get in, and all the audience get back to real world. Everyone congratulate Mordecai, And he say '' it's easy, you know.''

**Crazy, huh? The price worth it. New one tommorow, and it's 7 chapters left to the finale. I can't wait! Now, goodbye, because I have to watch Marvel Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D. Sorry if there's some wrong spelling on it.**


	9. Park Crew Vs The Blondes

**Hey! I've been back from some playtime at CW: Blade. It was sooo cool until I forgot to type story. Sorry then. Countdown to Finale**

It started with Mordecai and Rigby is taking a free ride around the park. Then, they saw a piece of paper. They took it and go back to park house.

At their room, Mordecai said '' Hey, Rigby, read this paper, I'll look something on the closet. '' So, Rigby reads it, and Mordecai look things in the closet. He found their old things, The Power, The Blondes Ring, The Maximum Gloves, Death Kwon Do Suit. Then, when Mordecai get out of the closet, and Rigby said '' Hey, dude, it seem like the Blondes are going to revenge.'' Then, Mordecai said ''How do you know about that?'' Rigby said '' Just read it.'' And it was true. It was a warning to the park, that the Blondes is striking again. Then, the door knocked. The duo hides things that Mordecai found, and open the door. It was Benson. He said '' Mordecai and Rigby, you two take this.'' He gives an Underground detector, and continue his words '' And look for things underground.'' Then, they go outside, and look for it.

**20 Minutes later**

They has done looking for it, and they just found 2 boxes. They open it, and it has a pair of gloves and shoes. It has a note on the box. On the gloves box, it wrotes '' this is Ice Gloves.'' And on the shoes box, it wrotes'' This is Jumper shoes.'' Then, Benson came and said '' Hey, guys, do you have any stuffs that seem dangerous? Because we have some trouble here.'' They hand over the two boxes and run to their room, and take bunch of stuffs that Mordecai found. They give it to Benson, and said '' These should help.'' Mordecai added '' And maybe Skips can modificate that Maximum Gloves to be a suit.'' So, Benson take the advice, and Mordecai give every one the stuffs, and then, the Blondes came. So, Mordecai wears The Maximum suit, Benson use the Blondes Ring, Pops useJumper shoes, Skips use The Power, Rigby wears Death Kwon Do suit, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost use The Ice Gloves, and then, a battle between Park Crew Vs The Blondes begin.

**Couple hours later...**

It was an big battle, but the park crew wins. Then, Benson said '' Finnaly, after a long time we win!'' They all jump and do high five.

**Wow, they don't know if the troublemaker of this is was actually Mordecai and Rigby? Well, I guess a word ' I guess news travels fast' is wrong, huh? For now goodbye, and Good luck.**


	10. Electric Gun

**It has been on the 10th episode! It just so fast to it! It means it just 5 episodes left to the finale! But, don't be sad. There will be 4 seasons left and a sequel, and 1 new story! Anyway, let's focus reading this first.**

It started with Mordecai and Rigby just, well, taking a break. Then, a mailman appears in front of the door. Mordecai opens it, and took the mail. It was another invitation to a competition. an competition named The Big Maze. Mordecai said '' Huh, another one? Very fast! This is better be the last time for it. C'mon Rigby, let's just get on this one.'' So, he took Rigby to their room, and Rigby said '' Hey! what is this?'' He said that with taking the mail. Mordecai take it back and said '' It's an competition again. We need to wear some sweatshirts for this one.'' Then, he go to the closet and took his sweatshirt and Rigby's, he wears his own and throw Rigby's to his face, and Mordecai said '' Wear it yourself.'' So, Rigby wears it, and Mordecai ask permission to Benson, so they can go. Benson allows them, so they get out from park, call a taxi, and bring them to the arena.

**2 Hours later.**

They finnaly arrive on an in-door maze arena, the duo pays the cab, and go inside. They ask to the Information center to ask where to sign in. The officer said '' This is the place.'' So, they sign in, and get ready to take the competition. The information officer gave them a bag each other, two blue badge, to indicate their team, and a map. They go to the start line, and the competition begins. Mordecai use the map as an advantage to make them reach the center, the finish spot. He keep on walking without looking forward. Then, suddenly, Mordecai crashed with someone. He look up, still dizzy, but he sees Margaret. Mordecai was so surprized seeing her, until everyone hears his scream. Then, he said '' How do you can be here?'' Then, Margaret answered '' I also got invited.'' Mordecai sees her blue badge, and said '' Same team, huh?'' Margaret sees her badge has the same color, and then, they keep going for the center.

**About 10 minutes later...**

They finnaly reached the center, they get into the room, and see a robot shooting at them. they run to a iron wall to take cover. Mordecai opens his bag, and found an electric gun. He took it, and shoot it to the robot. The robot zapped and blown, while Mordecai jumped back, because of the gun's feedback. Mordecai get up again, and they win. They get out of the maze, and receive their prize.

**We are the champion, my friends. Well, it's not the last time you guys see the might of electricity! It will show up again in season 2, and the sequel. It's a shame that the finale is just 5 chapters left. Please, Preview, follow, or PM me!**


	11. War Timeline

**Hey! I'm happy that this season is just 4 chapters left. Season 2 will go rocking out! Now, let's read this.**

It started with the park crew having a task giving. Skips was going to build an shelter, Muscle man, Pops, and High- Five Ghost enclose the park house with sandbags, Mordecai and Rigby spying around the park. Before they do it, Skips said '' I not sure about this Benson. What do you feel that makes you want to do this?'' Then, Benson answered '' I have a feeling if there's will be another strike at park.'' With that feeling, the park crew feels if it was right, so they do it.

**20 minutes later...**

The crew finished their work, they give reports, but Mordecai and Rigby's report was the most intresting. Mordecai said '' I caught peoples wearing scientist suits with setting up a weird machine. I hear them, they said '' This is 1067 latidude, -1097 longtidude, right? Then let's charge this up.'' That's what do they said.'' Then, after he said that, a ' BOOM ' sound from the middle of the park, and a some kind of bubble covering up the park. Then, peoples wearing military suits and potato launchers coming and start shooting at the crew. Mordecai go ahead, and steal the weapon. He shoots the rest of their assault team, and said to the park crew ( exept himself) '' Take their weapons, and let's go destroying that machine I've been talking about.'' The weird thing is, the crew accepts to do it.

**4 days later...**

After a long fight to re-take the park, they set up the plan to strike the building that contains the machine. They set off, and blow the front door. Mordecai shoots the troops accurately, 1 potato for 1 people. They broke into the last room, filled with the machine. But, two scientist blocking their way. It was Widener brothers. They have the most powerful potato cannon, but before they shoot, Mordecai already shoot their face, leaving a bump on them. he said '' Cut it off.'' Then, he shoots the machine. It blows, and he said '' Uh, we must get outta here! NOW!'' So, they run, and when they are out from the building, the building blows, and the bubble vanished. Then, Mordecai said '' Whew, we did it. Now, let's go to the hospital.''

**Those Widener's minions have their master gone. Hopefully they soon became nice, huh? Well, if you think that some words have gone wrong or the name Widener is from some kind of movie, sorry for that. For now, goodbye!**


	12. The One Who In Charge

**Back from some game playing! I usually play games, then I type. it's sometimes boring, but I just type until the end using my Tablet. Now I'll give you this, as my complement.**

It started with Mordecai and Rigby is taking some soda. Then, when the duo is going back to the living room, Mordecai sees somthing really weird. He sees water boiling on a pot- but the stove's fire is off. Then, Mordecai said '' Uh, Rigby, we need to go to Skips house.'' So, they put the sodas on the table, and go to Skips house.

At Skips house, they explain about it, then Skips said '' Maybe NACA did do that program.'' Then, Mordecai asked '' What program?'' Then, Skips answered '' The ' Wormhole ' program. You guys must stop it.'' Then, Mordecai said '' Whoa, NACA? It's going to be hard.'' But, he knows the situation. So, he took Rigby back to the room, and take a black shirt and black jacket, and take the same outfit - Rigby's size, throw it at Rigby and say '' Wear it yourself.'' So, Rigby wears it, the duo go down, take the golf cart, and take the ride to NACA Research Institute, but Skips gave the directions when he tell them to stop it.

They reached the institute, Mordecai and Rigby broke in, then, two security guards block them, but Mordecai take them down by ease, then, they go in. When they are inside, they took two guys, they take them down, and change clothes to the guys clothes, but Rigby can't wear the another one guy's clothes, so he get into Mordecai's cloth, on Mordecai's muscle spot, so peoples won't notice him. When they done changing, they go out to the test room, and they were called to get into an smaller room, black colored,and inside The ' Wormhole ' project is initiated. Then, they look for a button to deactivate it. Then, they found a red button, Rigby pushed it, Mordecai said '' Dude!'' Then, he looked at the Wormhole, it stopped. Then Mordecai said '' This time, you're right.'' Then, they change again to the suit they wear from home, then, they go out. When they go out, peoples put out gun. Then, Mordo and Rigs put out an FBI badge and said '' FBI. What are you guys will do now? We're on undercover to stop this dangerous research.'' They walk away to go back to the park, and for ending, Mordecai said '' World's never been better than this.

**Problem solved. The duo really has an agent sense. I wonder from where they have the FBI Badge. Now, I got some business to attend to. BYE!**

**- Wildan's out! (3 chapters left)**


	13. River on The Lost : Part 1: Mad Fishing

**I'm not updating yesterday because there's some family business. So, finale forwarded to 28 May. Now I'm leaving for a bit time, but you peoples still can read this.**

It started with Benson and the rest of the crew is preparing to go camping in an forest. They prepared everything, so, they set off to the forest. Right at the forest, they given tasks. Skips and Muscle Man build the tents, Pops and High-Five Ghost mark the spots, Mordecai and Rigby gather food. Mordecai chose to fishing, because he said it's easy. Rigby not sure about that, but anyway, he still do it.

*** 20 minutes later ***

Skips, Muscle Man, Pops, and High-Five Ghost finished their work, so goes with Mordecai and Rigby. The duo go back to the boat, and continue fishing. Then, they both got a fish, but a strong one. Mordecai and Rigby's bait got a same fish, but an huge one. Now it only thing is teamwork and power, but they lose aganist the fish. The fish end up pulling the boat, bringing them to nowhere. Then, the fish broke the line, and escape. Then, Mordecai said '' Ouch, that hurts...'' He look to the river, and said '' Where are we?'' Then, Rigby said '' Dude, I think we're lost.'' Then, Mordecai open an box, and found an map, and some food and water. He took the map, and look over where are they. They're lost, because they were on an river stream. He keep track where they go, the stream lead to an beach, then, he said '' We still gonna alive dude. We can go back home by beach.'' Then, Rigby said '' Huh, beach? Well, at least we're still alive.''

*** Camp site ***

Pops take a break, and said '' Where's Mordecai and Rigby?'' Then, Benson carelessly said '' They are maybe trying to scare us.''

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**I'm back. This maybe short, but the problems just got bigger. With Mordecai and Rigby lost, the crew lost members. See what happen tomorrow!**


	14. River on the Lost: Part 2: GSB

**Long time, huh? I've been tottaly forgot to update. But, there's been an final semester test, so I won't update next week, and another next week. So the finale is tommorow! ( If I remember to update.)**

**29 Days later...**

It's been since 29 days after they missing, Mordecai and Rigby survive in very long time, just to reach the beach. Start from there, they trade the boat with an old VW, and take the long drive to the park, but they hope they got there before Benson and the others.

**At the Campsite**

Benson and the others is going home, but Pops are worried about Mordecai and Rigby, and he said '' Benson, maybe we have to stay here for awhile, wait Mordecai and Rigby.'' Then, Benson responds '' No, we have to go back to park. It have been left a month. I'm sure that they have going back to park by now.''

**Back to Mordecai and Rigby**

Benson's respond was right. They did already going back to park. When they on the road, Rigby said '' Ugh! This car sucks!'' Then, Mordecai said '' It still good that we still can have a ride to park. if we walk, it will take a year or two.'' Rigby sighs, but Mordecai ingore him. He keep driving until he took a break on a shop, weapons shop. He rest his head on his hands, and when he look to right, he saw an fish, it look exactly like the one that the one that pull their boat. Then, Mordecai said '' Dude, wake up. Uh, that fish is back.'' Then, Rigby said '' WHAT?'' Mordecai responds '' C'mon, we have to take weapons from there.'' He said it with pointing at the weapons shop. They run, to the shop, and they ask for weapons. The owner said '' You two can take my electric guns.'' The owner give Glock and assault rifle for each of them, then, Mordecai ask '' How many?'' The owner answered '' No need pay. I already know the situation.'' He take out Electric Blaster, and said '' Now what are you waiting for? Let's zap that fish!'' So, they get out, and fight the fish. Mordecai and Rigby take cover from the VW, while the owner himself make an big confront aganist the fish. They put up a big battle, and they win. Mordecai have an handshake with the shop's owner, and ask his name. And, his name was John Clarenbach. The duo thank him, and they go back to park.

**At the park.**

They arrive, and the crew make an group hug, Then, Mordecai said '' Now, we have our own car!''

**Whew! John Clarenbach will come back to one of my story's later! Now, bye!**

**- Au revoir!**


	15. Newfound Power Pt 1: Brain Power

**Hello! Wellcome. Since now, I'll take role as Mordecai, on all of my story's. And, this is the finale for this season. This time, I'm going to attend some business. Bye!**

It's been since few days from we got lost. It just filled with ordinary days. The usual thing, plus, Skips fix our VW, now, it's faster than the cart. Then, the perfect day just gone to madness in 5 minutes. It's afternoon, Me and Rigby are playing video games, then suddenly, someone broke in. I threw the controller, and put that man down. He escapes from my lock, and put out an gun. I was shocked, and froze. He shot it at me, I got down, and also grabbing my head. My sight got blur, but I still can see the man run away, plus, my left eye sees things that are not suppose on house. Those things that I see from my left eye, it more look like things on school, to be more exact, more like an college. I think the worst, my brain connected to someone I love. Margaret. But, after I think it back rationally, maybe it just my head messing around, but it feels so real, but I forget about it. I get up, and go to Skips house.

At Skips house, I ask about the think that happen before, also explain it. Then, Skips said '' Because you think this thing also make Margaret came up, than you must go to Milten.'' Then, because I already know that Margaret's happiness is more important than mine, I said '' You must be joking. Why Milten?'' Then, Skips answered '' Because the source of this is there.'' Then, after a long time talking all about this, I go out, and prepare to go to Milten. Then, Rigby came and said '' You're not going to Milten, aren't you?'' Then, I said '' No, dude. I can't take the risk. I don't want to be connected to Margaret all day, all night. I must stop this.'' Then, Rigby responded '' Well, I don't want to help if you get back miserable!'' I ingore him.

_No, Rigby. I won't get back to those days._

Then, I go to my room, and open the closet. I took an black shirt, black jacket, and an pilot glasses. I also take the Maximum outfit, but Skips modify it again so it fits like an breifcase. I wear it, and go to the VW. Then, I drive to Milten, for an mission of brain powers.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I'm back ( For now. ) The finale is now, this story. Don't worry, the problem will be done in season 2. You all just need to wait 2 Weeks, and i'll make season 2**

**- Au Revoir!**


End file.
